The Quiet and Strong
by theateradic
Summary: for september jellicle week.
1. DAY 1: TV

Day 1: TV Show

"Sorry I can't see you tonight Jemima" Victoria said to her mate.

"Why?" She pleaded "You need to have a reason this time Viccy" She remebered last time when her reason was 'I have a thing to do'

"Well, I have this thing I need to do" She said using the same plea as last time. She couldn't tell Jemima What she was really doing, she just couldn't.

"There's another queen isn't there, or maybe a tom Viccy, are you cheating on me?" She said in an angry blur crossing her arms and glaring

"I'm not cheating on you, I'm just going out, ok" Victoria covered up what she was doing

"Fine, whatever, I don't care, do you see me care, look at my face. This is me not caring" Jemima was ranting as Victoria knew she did when she was mad or scared.

"Bye hun, I love you" Victoria gave her a quick kiss and ran off

"Whatever" Jemima said walking sadly back to her and Victoria's den

* * *

Victoria walked down the street, not knowing Jemima was tailing her, hidden in the shadows. She turned a corner and reached a vancant warehouse. victoria looked around to see if anybody was watching her, she saw no one so she walked into the warehouse. Jemima followed her in and watched her walk up the stairs, wondering what she was doing here she followed her up the stairs an saw Victoria sitting infront of an old tv.

"Victoria?" Jemima asked

"What, Jemima, what are you doing here?" She said nervously

"I followed you, what are you doing here?"

"Well, fine, I'll tell you, I was watching, Buffy." She confessed

"Buffy? The Vampire Slayer?"

"Yes" She said with a sigh

"It's okay Victoria, why would it matter"

"It's kinda an 'unhealthy' obsession" She said putting finger quotes around unhealthy

"Oh, well you'll be fine, atleast you weren't cheating on me"

"Did you not trust me, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you be mad, why would I cheat on you?"

"The truth is, I don't think you deserve me"

"I don't care, I love you Jemima" Victoria said pulling Jemima into a passionate kiss. When she let go she said "Now let's watch" Victoria pulled her toward the TV and they sat down looking at the small TV as the Buffy Theme started.

At the end of the show Jemima turned to Victoria and said "I'm sorry I didn't trust you"

Victoria turned and hugged her "It's ok" She whispered in her ear.


	2. DAY 2: Different Path

"...and so he smiled at me and he said that I had the most beuatiful eyes ever, then I knew he was the one" Etcetera said. Her, Victoria, Demeter, Bombalurina, Electra, and Cassandra sat in a circle in Bomba's den.

"I don't believe that Cety" Electra said "I mean your obviosly obsessed with Tugger"

"Well I was talking about my first"

"That is so cheesy" Victoria said

"Well then Victoria, why don't you tell us how you met Jemima" Etcetera challenged

"Ok well it was a few years ago, Jemima had just moved to the junkyard from her human home and we instantly became best freinds"

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Jemima walked toward the gate nervously.

"Come on Jemima" Her sister shouted as they entered together.

"Hi I'm Victoria" a white kit said holding out a paw.

"Jemima" the calico indicated herself shyly exepting the paw shake. They ran off to go play with the other kittens.

* * *

UNFLASHBACK!

"And then I moved away from the junkyard with my father a year later, I didn't see Jemi again till a year before I did the mating dance"

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Victoria entered through the large gates of the Junkyard.

"It looks so different" She said to her older brother Mistoffelees and her twin Quaxo

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back" Misto said taking in a breathe of air.

"Yeah me too" Victoria looked around the junkyard seeing how much it had changed. More junk piled around than before and more dens had been added.

"Me three" Quaxo said, both Misto and Victoria looked at him "I didn't wan t to be excluded" They shrugged and walked into the area. A cat walked up to them.

"Who are you?" He asked, they couldn't really see the cat but it sounded like a tom with a scottish accent.

"Skimbleshanks?" Victoria asked

"how do you know my name?" Skimble said walking out infront of then

"It's me Victoria, and Mistoffelees, and Quaxo"

"Wow, you look different" He hugged him

"Munk get over here! I see you!" Misto shouted

"Oh hey" Munkustrap said nervously walking out of his hiding spot.

"Wheres Jemima?" Victoria asked all of a sudden

"Over here" Jemima said coming out of the nearest den. "Viccy!" She said in surprise and shock, running toward her.

"Jemi!" victoria said loudly. The two queens hugged and walked off.

* * *

UNFLASHBACK!

"Then I met Plato" Victoria said to the queens

"Heres when the drama comes" Electra told Rumpleteazer

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Victoria and Jemima sat on the tyre catching up with eachother.

"Hi" A tom said to Victoria. She looked up at him.

"Hi, ummm" She realised she didn't know his name

"Plato" he indicated himself "Your Victoria right"

"Yeah" She felt instantly in love with him

"Are you new here?" He asked

"Well kinda" she looked into his eyes, they were kind, caring, and beuatiful

"Will catch up later, I guess" Jemima said standing up and walking away

"No wait, Jemima" She said getting up to go after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

UNFLASHBACK!

"So did you know you liked Jemima back then?" Demeter asked

"Well, yeah, but I also liked Plato, my life was split between the two, and I kinda hid my love for Jemima. I loved her, but I don't think I knew it."

"But, didn't you do the mating dance with Plato?" Electra asked

"Oh yes, the mating dance, well..."

* * *

FLASHBACK!

It was the day before the ball. Victoria sat on the tyre with Jemima and Electra when Plato aproached her.

"Hi Victoria, I was wondering if you would do the mating dance with me" he asked

"Of course Plato" She said with a grin

He smiled then walked away. Jemima ran towards her den. Vcitoria looked at her feeling a tear form in her eyes.

* * *

UNFLASHBACK!

"So then the ball came and I did the mating dance with him. After the ball Jemima confronted me and told me she loved me, I told her I loved her to and we became mates. But Plato also loved me, when I told him I wasn't going to be with him, he left for a year or so."

"Wow" Etcetera said

"Ever wondered what would have happened if you had gone with Plato?" Cassandra asked her

"Of course I have, I don't think I'd have happier life though. maybe my life would be equal, somewhat I guess, but not better"

"So you don't want to be with Plato?" Bomba said

"I don't know, I mean what if I had gone with him, but what if I never came back to the junkyard. What if I never did the mating dance, if I said no, there are so many ways I could have never been with Jemima. But I love her" She left it at that, she did love Jemima and she had loved Plato, but time could never go back, history was history. She couldn't change it and wouldn't if she could.


	3. DAY 3: Romantical

Jemima and Victroia are very Romantical. Don't believe me? Well take last week for instance, read this and you'll beleive me. I have described in this chapter every cheesy romance part I could possibly fit in.

"Guess who" A queen stood behind Jemima covering her eyes.

"Ummmm, Rumpleteazer" Jemima fake guessed

"No"

"Demeter"

"No"

"Macavity"

"What, no of course not"

"Ok then umm, errrr, I can't guess"

"Oh come on"

"Wait, is it Victoria"

"Yes, what took you so long silly" Victoria said stepping infront of her and hugging her.

"So are we going out tonight?" Jemima asked

"Yes! We are" Victoria said

"Wheres"

"Surprise" Victoria walked away.

* * *

LATER...

"Close ur eyes and follow me" Victoria said to Jemima

"Umm, okay" She closed her eyes and Victoria guided her to a dark room

"Sit" She guided her to a chair. Jemima sat down and Victoria leaned towards her face and kissed her. Jemima kissed back passionetly.

"Open your eyes" Victoria whispered in Jemima ear when they stop kissing. They were in an abandoned den. Jemima was sitting at a table across from Victoria. Candles were set around them and a plate sat in the middle covered with a metal bowl.

"Wow" Jemima said

"Thank you, bon appetite" She removed the cover revealing a plate of spagetti. (cheesy right, i know, hold the aplause, now guess whats next, guess, GUESS!)

They ate the plate of spagetti reaching a peice which was connected and they ate it till there lips met and kissed. (did you see that coming?)


	4. DAY 4: No Name

Etcetera ran up to Victoria, obviosly exicted.

"Tugger is throwing mondo party in his den tommorow night and the whole junkyard is invited." She said ixtremely fast, gasping for breath when she was finished.

"Cety, slow down, breathe" Victoria said.

"Sorry, so are you going?"

"No"

"Why?" Just then Electra ran up to Victoria and said quickly

"Tugger is throwing a huge bash in his ..." She began but Etcetera interupted her

"I already told her"

"Darnit!" Electra said and ran off to go tell another person.

"Well I have to go" Victoria turned to leave when Etcetera catched her arm

"Your not leaving so fast Viccy, why can't you come"

"Well, I don't like parties and, you know, I don't really want to go"

"Oh come on can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow!" Etcetera shouted

"Because I'm me"

Jemima walked into the clearing at that moment. "Hi" She said waving at them "I hear theres a party tommorow night, are we going Victoria?" She asked her mate

"Welll..." Victoria began but again Etcetera cut in.

"Viccy was just telling me how she would love to go" She said quickly. Victoria shoved her out of the way

"Well actually..." Victoria began again

"Really Victoria, were gonna have so much fun!" She hugged her and walked off.

"Thanks alot Cety" Victoria said through gritted teeth

"Your welcome" Etcetera said prancing off.

* * *

Bye the next afternoon almost every jellicle and some non-jellicles knew about the party and were getting ready. Victoria sat in her and Jemima's den with Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera looking through different collars to wear.

"You should wear your pink one" Etcetera said

"The one with the diamonds?" Jemima asked

"Yeah that one" Etcetera said exitedly

"Ok, ok, I'll wear it" Victoria took out the collar and put it on.

"So I guess I'll wear the one with the spikes" Jemima said

"Oh, I like that one' Victoria said

"Ok" Jemima said putting on the collar "You queens ready to go?" She asked

"Heck yeah!" Etcetera shouted they began to walk towards Tuggers den where the party was being held. As they entered the den they saw partying cats all around them, carrying drinks and danceing. Jemima grabbed Victoria's ahnd and they ran out onto the dance floor danceing and swinging to the loud music of Don't stop Believing being played by a live band. When the song ended Victoria and Jemima sat down.

"Tired?" Victoria asked

"Yes" Jemima answered

"I'll get you a drink" she said getting up and walking toward the bar set in the corner of the den.

"Hello Victoria, what'll it be" A tom asked her

"Alonzo? Your a bartender?" She asked in surprise

"Co-Bartender, Misto is the head bartender, surprising right?"

"Yeah" She couldn't believe it

"So what'll it be, heres a menu" He handed her a small drink menu l

"Umm" Shge looked at it for a bit reading each drink, both acoholic and non-acoholic "Water and a cocktail"

"Oh it" Alonzo said fixing the drinks "Here you are" he handed her the drink

"Thanks, bye Lon" She walked back to Jemima and handed her the water "Drink up Jem, you need more energy to dance"

"Thanks" She drank half the water while Victoria sipped her cocktail

"Having fun" Bombalurina said passing them

"Yeah, I guess" Jemima said, Victoria gave Bombalurina shrug

Tugger walked up to them "Come on babe, we gotta dance" He said to her in a flirtatious accent

"Ok Tugger" She took his arm and then stepped out on the dance floor. Electra walked up to them smiling like an idiot.

"Electra? Electra?" Jemima said waving her paw infront of Electra's face "Electra? Electra!" She shouted

"Huh, what?" She asked obiousaly confused "Oh, sorry"

"Whats up Leccy" Victoria asked "you were kinda in a daze back there"

"Oh, yeah, uhh sorry bout that, it's just pouncival, asked me to dance"

"Okay, and...?" Victoria asked sounding unamused

"Thats it"

"Okay, wanna dance queens?" Jemima said

"Sure" Victoria said they walked out to the dance floor as the band played Livin on a Prayer. Jemima looked towards the middle and saw Bomba and Tugger danceing together, she then saw Etcetera glaring at them.

When the song ended Tugger ran up onto the stage and began to sing his song. His words were slurred and messed up.

"He drunk" Victoria said "Not surprised"

"Yeah" Alonzo said next her

Victoria jumped in surprise

"Sorry, anyways, he had like twelve bottles of beer"

"Not surprised, the throws a party, to get drunk"

"Yeah, thats probably the reason"

"I'm leaving" Victoria said as she walked towards Jemima "I'm tired, I'm going back to the den"

"Ok " Jemima and Victoria walked back to there den.

"Wow" Victoria said


	5. DAY 5: Hundred

"A hundred? You've got to be kidding me!" Munkustrap said in astonishment

"I'm not, Munkustrap a hundred bees or more, comeing here" Victoria reapeted again, quickly in the urgentness of the situation, Jemima, who was standing next to her nodded rapidly

"How in the name of the heaviside layer did that happen" Munkustrap shouted, flailng his arms

"Well some of the kittens were playing in the meadow and me and Victoria saw them go near this tree..." Jemima began

"Full of bee nest" Victoria added

"yeah, and they kinda hit the tree, and like five nests fell"

"And there really, ticked off, and coming towards the junkyard." Victoria said with a meloncoly additude

"So a hundred bloody bees are comin here" Munkustrp yelled loudly

"Calm down Munk" Victoria said, shouting a bit

"How can I?" He said not sounding any bit calmer

"Dude calm down or i'll cut your toung out" Jemima shouted shaking Munkustrap. Both cats looked at Jemima, she had never been like that.

"We need to stop a hundred bees" Jemima said calmly "I'll go get something, you two stay here" she walked off leaving the two cats dumbstruck. she returned soon, carrying a large vat of honey. She walked from the junkyards back gate to a large meadow (not the first meadow) and set the honey on the ground. She opened it up and poured some onto the feild, then walked to wards the bees were carrying the rest of the honey. The followed her as she set it were the poured out honey was and left.

"Were safe now" Jemima said as she passed Munkustrap


	6. DAY 5: Shut Up!

"So I just heard it was going to rain" Victoria told Rumpleteazer

"Really, cool" Rumpleteazer said

"Not really" Jemima said walking up to then

"What, is going to rain for forty days and forty nights" Rumpleteazer joked with a laugh

"No, but the rain could kill us" Victoria said, seriously

"How" Rumpleteazer asked

"Alot of rain can make it hard to breath and we can drown in a way" Jemima said

"Scary" Electra said, with Etcetera by here side, walking toward them

"Yeah, really creepy" Etcetera said

"So hows life?" Jemima asked Etcetera

"Well..." Etcetera began yapping about her day on and on and on, everyone kept cutting in and yelling and stuff. finally Jemima shouted

"Shut up now!" Everyone was quit and staring at her

"We should go inside before it rains." Victoria said

"Yeah, I don't want to drown" Rumpleteazer said as they walked toward there dens.


End file.
